Nitro Vren (Earth-2004)
Nitronus Horazar Vren is a Tronican alien class 5 mutant with incredibly powerful material creation abilties, notably with metal, being able to create it out of thin air, sometimes on large scales. Taking a human form among the people of Earth, Vren formed the Black Nova Cartel and establish a great seat of power for himself on Earth. History Nitronus Horazar Vren was born in the 1960's on the planet Tronica. The two warring factions of the advanced Tronican race, The Ledon and Norex fought for many years, and Vren lost his mother in one of the Ledon bombings when he was seven. When he was fifteen, the age of maturity in Tronican culture, Vren was sent to the Champions Arena, where as a way to prevent further fighting between Ledons and Norexs, each side proivided twenty of their most fit and prime individuals to fight to the death. Vren was selected as one of these. In his early days in the arena, Vren survived by luck. He also forged a close bond with Onica, a female Tronican also in arena. One day, Onica saved Vren from a blade strike, but gave her own life to do it. Her death caused Vrens mutant powers to manifest, and he summoned metal spears which killed all of the Ledons in the arena. The Norex faction was delcsred the winners of that years fight, and by the rules, Vren had to compete next year too. The following year, prior to his first fight of the year, Vren's father was ambushed by Ledons and killed. That day in the arena, Vren used the same tactic, but furious at his fathers death, not only cut down all the Ledons in the arena, but all those in the crowd, including the General, who led them, effectively ending the war, casuing both factions to become defunct. Leaving his Gladiator gear by his parents tomb, Vren took a starship and left Tronica, knowing he would become a target there for what he did. Vren spent the next decade Planet hopping, and learning many new cultures while growing more skilled with his powers. He came apon the wolrd C-53 in the late 1980's and quickly took the form of a standard human that inhabited it. Vren quickly saw that Earth was faced with Simla rather discord and disaster that had struck Tronica, with its people always fighting, like common animals. Vren quickly found groups in the shadows that reasoned with his ways, and by the end of the eightys, Vren had founded the Black Nova Cartel, under the tutelage of the mysterious Black Nova. Vren also created Vren Enterprises, a ecological and technology industry, to keep a flow of funds for the Cartel, which the government saw as unorganised thugs, all a part of Vren's plan to keep the governments of the world off their scent. One of the plans Vren put into motion was locating and recruiting enhanced induvidals such as Mutants, to add to the casue of the Cartel and make an ultra army to control the planet. Vren had no interest in ruling the world with an iron fist, but viewed himself as the only one who could bring such disorderly world under control. Over the next few years, Vren would oversee the Cartel's kidnapping and testing on induvidals, trying to create a gene combonation where they could give someone the mutant power of immortality. Such subjects who gained powers from the Cartel were Melissa Gold and Norman Osborn. Following the creation of the Avengers, Vren ordered their tests to be put on hold, as Director Nick Fury was becoming increasingly suspicious of the origins of so many enhanced persons in the last decade. Nethertheless, Vren would contue his own experiments, trying to create the right genetic code to add to his own body Immortalem and further plans Vren visited a Nova Cartel base in London, where they were tracking new leads on Mutants. His proceedings were inturpted by Tony Stark and the young Liam Warren, who had donned the Hulkbsuter suit and became Immortalem. Vren was forced to retreat, and some of his knowledge fell into Stark's hands. As payback for Warren ruining the secrecy of Theban Cartel, Vren had his father killed, but his mother escaped, prompting Warren to set out to find her, and bring down the Black Nova Cartel. Vren would encounter the cyber hacker Incognito, and finding reasoning within their ways, gave them the tools they needed to spread their messsge. Immortalem would later track Vren down again, but underestimated his metal powers and was defeated, and almost killed, until the Avengers intervened at the last second, forcing Vren to retreat. Powers and Abitiles * METAL CREATION AND MANIPULATION: Vren's mutant power is the ability to create and subsequently control metal and other materials. Able to create a metal known as Tronanium, immune to mutant powers, and great at disrupting electrical signals. Vren would often use this power to fling large spears or small knives of metal at foes ass his main attack, or be able to create shields and barricades, or even a working gun if needed. * BASIC SHAPESHIFTING: As a Tronican, a near human alien species, Nitro Vren could moderate alter his appearance to hide his orange skin. * MANIPULATION: Vren is a cunning and devious manipulator and trickster. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Villains Category:Metal Manipulation Category:Construct Creation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Super Strength Category:Super Smart Category:Aliens Category:Immortalem Villains